


Like a Beacon in the Night

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney loves cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Beacon in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> What? Does it always have to be Sheppard who loves giving head?

Every muscle in John's body ached.

Gathering up what little strength he had left, he staggered from the shower and made a feeble attempt at drying off before putting on a tee shirt and boxers. Then he fell into bed, vowing that next time Ronon needed someone to help him train a new group of recruits, Teyla was going to be volunteered. He was too old to slam into the mat that many times. When he had complained, Ronon very helpfully pointed out that John needed to work on his falls, because getting back up again was the key to winning a fight.

John groaned and closed his eyes. He wished he hadn't gotten up so many times.

A knock sounded at his door. Before John could even say 'go away', the door swung open and Rodney bounded in. "Sheppard, hey--"

John let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes. "Hi, Rodney."

Rodney landed on the bed with a thump. "It's about time you got back. How was training? Have you had your fill of manliness and grunting? Are you feeling suitably macho now?"

John opened one eye and glared.

Rodney smiled, his eyes bright and unconscionably blue. "Got your ass kicked, didn't you?"

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yes." Rodney nodded, shuffling over to kneel between John's legs. He tugged on John's boxers. "Lift your hips."

"Rodney, I'm really, really tired."

With an expectant stare, Rodney pulled again on John's boxers.

John lifted his hips and let Rodney remove them. "I just put those on," he complained, his thighs aching with the effort of pulling his legs free.

"You know what I love about being gay?" Rodney asked.

"I'm afraid to--"

"Cock. I really love cock." Rodney cupped John's balls and stroked John's cock gently, as if he had a kitten in his hands. "Yours, in particular."

It made John unreasonably irritable. He wasn't a pet, for god's sake. "Did it ever occur to you that I might not be in the mood?"

Rodney wrapped his hand around John's cock, and John immediately began to stiffen. "It certainly feels like you're in the mood."

Pushing himself up on his elbows, John glared down at his cock, which was growing happier and perkier by the second. "Well, you're all touching it and everything," he snapped.

"Cranky, aren't we? You know what you need? A blowjob."

Of course Rodney would think that. Rodney always thought blowjobs were a good idea. He sucked John's cock every chance he got. As if John's cock was a new toy that he couldn't stop playing with, and, and--

Rodney gave him another squeeze, looking ridiculously hopeful.

\--and it wasn't so bad, really. There were worse things in life.

"Well, I suppose..." John said with a put-upon sigh. He spread his legs and fell back onto his pillow. "Go ahead."

Rodney flashed a wide grin before sliding his arms under John's thighs and nuzzling the crease of his leg. "I didn't exactly expect you to say no."

"I could have. It's been a long day and I'm tired and bruised and--oh, hey, do that again."

With a chuckle Rodney mouthed John's balls again, sucking carefully on one, then the other.

"See, I'd hate to deprive you," John bit back a moan, "since you enjoy it so much."

"Very generous of you." Rodney kissed the side of John's cock. "Thing is, I really do. I love the feel of it, so soft, I mean, your skin, that is." He rubbed his cheek on it.

"Uh huh." John liked that about Rodney's cock, too, the way it felt against his tongue.

"And the head, right here, it tapers nicely. The whole shape of it--" Rodney traced the length with his finger tips. "Nice and long, and the way it curves just a little? Very...streamlined."

"Really?" John craned his neck. Rodney angled his cock up, pointing it to ceiling and, giving John a full view and hey, Rodney was right, it did look kind of streamlined. Sleek. Almost elegant. He smiled. "Cool."

"Dare I add, aerodynamic?"

"Flatterer," John said with a sly look. "Now you're just teasing me."

Rodney shook his head, then went to work, sliding his mouth down over John's cock in one smooth motion.

The rush of pleasure was almost a shock, after the teasing and the playing and John moaned out loud. Rodney's mouth was a wonderful place, everything about Rodney was wonderful, the way he sucked with such enthusiasm, grunting happily, hands busily stroking and petting John's thighs. John loved the way it looked, loved seeing his cock disappear into Rodney's mouth. John had had such fantasies about that mouth, and it was still a thrill to see Rodney's mouth on him for real, Rodney's big wide mouth taking him in, sucking him down, making obscene slurping noises and doing that thing with his tongue and it didn't matter how tired or cranky he was, it was still the best thing John had ever felt.

"Oh, oh, okay, Rodney, good god, Rodney." John babbled, and that was kind of embarrassing, so he fell back onto his pillow and crammed a hand into his mouth, which didn't stop the little whimpering noises.

With a content hum, Rodney gathered him up by the hips, in a way that was almost proprietary and that was inexplicably hot but John just went with it, moaning and writhing and then too soon it all fell apart and he came with Rodney's name on his lips.

"Oh, jesus, that was good." Rodney said, letting John's cock slip from his mouth. He crawled up over John's body, hands fumbling at the fly of his pants. "Let me just--"

Dazed from pleasure, John watched Rodney shove his pants down and pull out his cock. Thick and red, wet at the tip, with Rodney's big square hand wrapped around it and John smiled, such a pretty sight and he wanted to suck but before he could move Rodney bent over and began jerking himself off and that was pretty damn cool--Rodney got that hot and bothered by sucking his cock. Fascinated, John pulled his own tee-shirt up, uncovering his chest. Rodney's eyes went wide, his hand moved faster and with a low noise he came.

John gasped as Rodney's come spattered his skin.

Rodney licked his lips. "Whoa." He still looked kind of wide eyed, John noted with great satisfaction.

"Yeah?" John said. He looked down at his chest, glistening with fluid. It made him feel good in a way that he did not want to think too closely about.

Instead, he pulled Rodney down into a soft, lazy kiss, nearly sighing into Rodney's mouth, limbs going heavy and maybe gravity had gotten stronger but he was pretty sure he was never ever going to get up from the bed.

"This is the kind of manliness and grunting I can totally get behind," Rodney said when he pulled back.

"It is a lot more fun," John agreed, even though it felt a little like Rodney had kicked his ass, too. In a good way. His eyes drifted shut, and when he opened them again Rodney was cleaning his chest off with a towel. "I'll do that," John mumbled, fumbling for the towel.

"Just go back to sleep," Rodney said, his voice rich with affection. He tossed the towel aside, stripped his clothes off and laid down beside John.

John rolled onto his side and grinned at Rodney.

"See?" Rodney pointed at John's face. "Look at that. I was right."

"Hmm?"

"You needed a blowjob. You're in a much better mood now."

"Yup." John couldn't really argue with that. So he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rodney's lips. "You light up my life, Rodney."

"Don't I, though?" Rodney ruffled John's hair.

"Like a supernova." John pressed up against Rodney's chest just so he could feel the rumbling laughter, and was soon asleep.


End file.
